Where is the princess?
by Lady B Une
Summary: Serena gets kiddnaped


  
Serena was walking acrossed the balcony and she heard a sounded that sounded like it was coming from a metal armor . She turned around and she saw Darien and he was watching her from a far.  
"Darien what are you doing ?"  
"Serena, Ihad to see you one last time before I go."  
"What do you mean ?"  
"I have to go fight against the negavearse."  
"No, Darien what if you get hurt or maybe even killed? I could never live with out you." She cried and grabbed his uniform and his arms wrapped a round her and held her tight. I just don't want to lose you I don't know if I can stand it without   
you. Please don't go."  
"Serena, please don't make me chose over you or anything else. You know I love you and always will."  
"I'm sorry I'm just scared that you could die, and I'm being selfish. I want you here with me."  
"My darling, I will be here everyday in your heart please don't be sad I promise you I'll come back and be with you."  
"All right, but only if you promise to come back to me."  
"All right I promise to you that I will return to be with you forever. I must now go to be getting ready for war. I love you my darling."  
"I love you my dear sweet love. I will hold you to your promise."  
He kissed her on the lips and then left for the ship and Serena waved and blew a kiss good bye.  
"Come back to me safely. I will be waiting for you." or at lest she thought so  
  
  
Within the next two weeks she had heard from Darien almost everyday while he was gone. Then they returned home and she was waiting for him out on the palace stairs and when she saw him she was about to run down the stairs, but all of the sudden there was false of light that had came from no where and what was even weirder was that an army had appeared and everyone had been so happy that they had   
returned and now all they could do was cower in fear. Serena ran to Darien and was happy to be in his arms and now they were both looking up in the sky at what was coming.  
"Serena get inside now."  
"No, I won't leave you."  
" You can and you will now get inside ."  
"I love you." Serena said as she was running up the stairs and the she heard the metal clashing and she turned at the top of the stairs to see Darien in battle with the enemy. No one thought about the back of the palace and the enemy prince had came around the back and he was now standing behind the princess. She felt a presence behind her and the she turned and saw that it was the prince Diamond that they had been at war with and before she could scream he put a hand over her mouth and picked her up and teleported to his ship that was flouting in space. Then when she woke up she looked around and everything was different and then she remembered that she had been moon napped and she sat up to find this prince watching her and then he got up and walked over to her. He stood there for about twenty min. Then all of the sudden she was in a black box and she was sleeping, but really she was being brainwashed into believing that she was the evil princess and they must have done this for about three days.  
  
Mean while back at the palace they we're looking everywhere for her. The Queen was so worried that she was hurt or possible the worst dead. Then one day they were holding a service in Serenas honor and Darien was standing next to the Queen. When the guards sounded the trumpets. The Queen and Prince and the princesses gardens were looking at the door and then Serena walked in and it was so quiet you could have heard a pin drop and then she walked to the thrown and knelt at her mothers feet and her mother pulled her into an embrace. She turned and Darien was standing next to her and she rushed into his open arms and then the next thing that happen was that Serena pasted out Darien picked her up and carried her to her room.  
  
In prince Daimonds ship Serena was under brainwash. Prince Daimond walked in to see how she was doing and he looked down at her.  
"My dear you will no longer be needed at the palace with your mother and your prince. You see I will become your darling prince. Oh did you say you wanted to know why? Well it is because I have put someone that looks like in you place. So now you will be mine." he laugh in a mean way that made Serena scaried for her life she almost wanted to run way but she knew that if she ran she couldn't get away from the prince because this was his palace and he knew it better than she did and she would only get lost. She just turned her head and looked away. He put his hand under her chin and made her look at him and then before she knew what was happening he was kissing her and she tried to resist it and then she gave in. They're kiss was passionate and then Diamond lifted his head and looked away and put another power blast to the machine and Serena screamed.  
  
Everyone on the Moon Kingdom heard this cry of pain and the we're very scaried that the nega force was coming back.  
"Darien, did you hear that?"  
"Yes, has there been no sign off Serena yet?"  
"No one has found anything she is missing."  
"I have to find her. She is the only thing I have left and I can't lose here."  
"We'll find her Darien we promise. The guards are looking everywhere for her and no one has seen her so we have even sent guards to look around the kingdom. So l'm sure that we will find her soon."  
"I hope so. I miss her so much already."  
  
"Theres my darling princess how are we doing this morning?"  
"Prince Diamond what am I doing here."  
"We are getting ready to take over the moon."  
"Are we ?"  
"Yes thats where we will be the leaders of or empire!"  
"Yes my darling as long as I'm with you I'll love you forever and I will rule with   
you forever."  
"Thats good I'm glad that I'm going to have a devoted queen to rule by my   
side."  
  
"I think we have found something you highness."  
"What have you found?"  
"We have found out that the princess may have been kidnapped and taken to the negaforces space ship."  
"Where is this space ship?"  
Thats when the heard someone yell that there was something close to the castle and that it was the princess. Darien ran to the gate and saw that it was her and then he opened the gates and the land cruser was let in and then Darien ran to the princess and picked her up and took her to her room and half way there she look   
and she saw that it was Darien and she grabbed on to him and held him as if she was never going to let him go and he put her to her feet and kissed her on the lips and he noticed there was something different and that he knew that it was not Serena and he throw her away from him.  
"Where is Princess Serena and what have you done with her?"  
"Oh so you have figured out that I'm not the young princess and that you will never have the young princess back again." Just as the woman had said this the sailor scouts had walked up on her and heard the whole conversation about Serena and they got her and took her prisoner and the finely found out where Serena was and the set out to find Serena and the finely found it after traveling for at lest three days and that day that they found the space ship they attacked it and they got inside to find Prince Diamond setting on the thrown with Serena wearing a long red dress standing by his side and then Diamond pulled her down to where she was setting on top of his lap and then he kissed her on the lips and thats when Darien got extremely anger and made his way to the thrown and grabbed Serena and put Diamond at the end of his sword.   
"Scouts get Serena out of here and I'll follow."  
"No, Diamond I will not leave you my Darling ." The Scouts grabbed her and the they where pulling here out of the doors ." Let me go now."  
"You do know that I will get her back don't you."  
"You are not ever going to see her again I can promise you that."  
  
  
..  
"Let me go now."  
Darien was back in about two minutes and then he grabbed her and let the Scouts fly the plan that they had.  
"Let me go you bastard."  
"Serena its me Darien don't you remember me ."  
"My prince will get me back." she struggled against his arms and then she tried to bit him and the scouts looked at Darien and they gave him a signal and then before Serena could try anything else Darien stood up and carried her back to back of the plane. "Let me go now. You don't know how your dealing with."  
"No you don't know who your dealing with. I'm your future husband and you will listen to me do you understand." He said this as he had her backed up to the wall and pressing her against it.  
"Diamond will find you and get you and this time you won't get away with this."  
Darien grabbed her waist and pulled her to him and kissed her passionately on the lips and the before she could resist her memory came back and she gave in to Darien and kiss him back and Darien lifted his head and looked in to her eyes and then he knew he was holding Serena in his arms.  
"You found me. I can't remember what happened if I hurt anyone I'm sorry you know I would never to that on purpose."  
"Serena your back. God how we have all missed you." he kissed her again and again." You are everything to me and I can't do anything without you there with me."  
"I'm so sorry ,Darien, I did so many things to you will you ever forgive me.   
Please say you will. I love you so much and I don't remember what happened to me and it must have been really bad."  
"Serena how did you get taken ?"  
"I was standing on the balcony and this man walked up behind me and I tried to scream and then before I could do anything he put his hand over my mouth so I couldn't scream and then I was taken to the dark castle and it look up and they were brainwashing me.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
